


Erotic Encounters: Max and Chloe Unwind at Home

by kaddra



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirty, Lesbian, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: Several years after the original game, girlfriends Max Caulfield and Chloe Price have left the horrors of the storm mostly behind them, and have instead began to build a life together in Seattle.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Erotic Encounters: Max and Chloe Unwind at Home

Three years ago, a terrible and sudden storm hit the coast of Oregon and utterly annihilated the small port town of Arcadia Bay, leaving almost no survivors. The following morning a handful of students and a few members of faculty were extracted from a secure basement underneath Blackwell Academy, and two teenage girls were found by search and rescue a few miles north of town, huddled together for warmth in the cabin of an old truck. Today, these two women find themselves living together in Seattle, in the house left vacant by one of the girls' parents after they moved to Los Angeles.

«Chloe baby, have you seen my phone lying around? I swear that thing moves when I'm not looking.» The brunette was in the business of turning all the couch pillows over, after which she leaned down to check underneath the heavy piece of furniture.

«I've told you not to use the b-word, Max, it makes me feel all tingly. So where'd you last see i-- Oh!» Chloe, who until now had been focused on organizing a playlist on her PC swirled around in her chair and completely lost her train of thought as her eyes were drawn to her girlfriend's rear, pushed up into the air by virtue of Max's pose and framed perfectly by her frayed denim shorts. «Stay right there Max!» she spat out before she began opening drawers at random until she found what she was looking for.

«What, why? What is it Chloe? Do I have a spider on me or something?» the brunette responded with worry, but did as she was told. She had learned to take Chloe seriously when she was using that tone of voice. A flash of white on the floor and the side of the couch coupled with the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter made her feel like the world's biggest idiot, and her cheeks had already turned red by the time she had straightened up and turned towards the blue-haired woman. «Really Chloe?» she said sternly, though with a small smile.

«Oh come on, how could I resist?» the sitting girl rebutted, pretending to hide behind her partner's instant camera. She upped the acting as Max began to walk towards her, putting away the camera and raising her legs up to her chest as if to curl into a ball. «Besides, when you've got an ass like yours displayed like that in those shorts, it would be a crime not to immortalize it.» the voice was muffled slightly as Chloe spoke directly into her shirt, but still clear enough for Max to hear.

«I don't even know why I let you talk me into buying these,» Max said, gesturing to her shorts which only covered the upper part of her thighs, but which still had several artificial tears and holes in them. «I might as well walk around in just my panties.» With her other hand Max touched Chloe's knee and pulled at it slightly, causing the blue-haired woman to emerge from her hiding place.

«Just answered your own question there, babe» Chloe smirked as she leaned into Max's kiss. She lingered for a second, cupping her partner's face with her hand for just a moment before they split apart again. Just like all the other times, Chloe still felt her cheeks redden immediately. «Though now you mention it, not opposed to the whole just-a-bra thing. Just putting it out there y'know.» With a shake of her head Max leaned in to reward her girlfriend's jokey flirting with another small peck on the lips before she withdrew completely. 

«Dream on, baby.» the final word was emphasized and evoked a head shake in return. «You always know just what to say to a girl to get her in the mood. Now help me find my phone.»

«Nah.» Chloe said, slowly getting up from her office chair. «You're just easy.»

The sun had set by the time the two ladies were done with their chores, and as had become the norm at the end of the day they lay in each other's arms and watched a movie. This time it was Max's time to pick, so they had watched an old movie about greek legends. Though the movie was interesting enough on its own, Chloe was far more interested in what lay right before her, or rather on top of her. For most of the movie she had held kept her hand either on top of Max's thigh or used it to gently stroke her stomach, but for the last twenty minutes or so she had stepped up her game and was now absent-mindedly rolling a nipple around between her thumb and index finger, enjoying the occasional moan she was rewarded with. By the time the credits began to roll Chloe paid no heed to the movie at all, far too busy massaging her girlfriends breasts with both hands. The irregular moans had transformed into gasps of pleasure as Max closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

«Always love it when you don't wear a bra. Easy access,» Chloe had leaned close to Max's ear, who shuddered at the hushed words. She continued her teasing by gently biting the brunette's earlobe, and then moving further down to nibble and lick her neck. «You taste wonderful,» she gasped, quickly running out of things to do that didn't involve vaginas. Normally that would be her next step, though this time she was trying to see how far she could push before she was begged to continue. Even as Max unbuttoned her shorts and undid the zipper Chloe did not escalate, though she desperately wanted to more than anything. Her own nipples now also stood erect underneath her tank-top, rubbing against Max's back like diamonds. 

«Holy shit you're beautiful,» the blue-haired woman said, again directly into Max's ear. It was true, and Chloe couldn't help but say it as she stared down the length of her girlfriend's body, her flat stomach exposed by the shortness of her t-shirt, and lying with her legs akimbo, looking as if she was expecting someone to enter her any second. The best thing was the sounds and the movements though, and Chloe damn near gave up on her game with each moan. Every time Max writhed in pleasure and pushed herself further down, using her weight to apply pressure to her sensitive nipples., she felt like she might finish just from that. Her prayers were answered soon enough, when Max finally relented.

«What the fuck are you –ooh-- waiting for? Just fucking –ahh-- do something down there or I'll explode!» Music to Chloe's ears, but still she found it within herself to keep teasing, knowing the end was in sight.

«I didn't hear a magic word,» she teased, squeezing a nipple between her fingers like a vice, bringing out a sharp gasp that gradually transitioned into a moan.

«If you don't fucking do something down there I'm going to –ugh-- ruin the entire couch. Seriously Chloe, it's like a waterfall down here.» Max had by this point stuck one of her own hands down her unbuttoned shorts, and as Chloe heard the squelching sounds she couldn't help but think her girlfriend was telling the truth. The thought sent Chloe's own body into overdrive, as she also began feeling a slight leak in her own pants.

«It's like a waterfall down there...?» Chloe teased, removing one hand from Max's chest to check the damage. Yup, soaked straight through my leggings.

«Oh my fucking gooOOD!» Chloe's remaining hand squeezed again. «Chloe, I'm wetter than I've ever been, it's your fault, I am like a waterfall down there and you're the only one who –ooh-- can do anything about it, so can you ple-eease –hng--» The rest of her sentence was cut short as Chloe gave one last hard squeeze before letting go completely. 

«Was that so hard?» she said, giving another light bite to Max's earlobe before slipping out from underneath her, getting to her feet and surveying the situation. «Wow, you weren't kidding Max» she said as she finally laid eyes on the brunette's groin, seeing the shorts soaked through and her hand, slick and eager, furiously rubbing away.

«Whatever gave you that impression?» Max called out, probably a lot angrier than she had intended, but if anything it seemed to excite Chloe all the more. Missing her partner's touch, Max's other hand had already pulled up her shirt and was busy groping her breasts with all the strength she could muster.

«I'll be right back Max, just need to get something here.» Despite Max's pleas and protests, she could do nothing but watch as the blue-haired punk, dressed in just a short white tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants hurried away to her desk, where she opened a drawer and pulled out a familiar object. On the way back Max's attention was fixed on the growing wet-spot between Chloe's legs, clearly visible on the light grey material. Only after Chloe had stopped by the foot of the couch did she think twice about the camera.

«What are you doi--» Max was cut off by the flash and the sound of a shutter, and Chloe wasted no time leaning further in to snap more pictures of her girlfriend's wet pussy. «Chloe!»

«For posterity,» Chloe shrugged. «And also for a rainy night the next time you're out of town for a few days.» A smile crept onto the punk's face as she scanned Max's face for a trace of a laugh, but she found nothing. After removing Max's shorts, she snapped one final picture of her ruined and creamy panties before she put the camera away.

«Right, I hear someone calling for a specialist?» she said while on her way back, immediately falling down to her knees at the edge of the sofa. Unwilling to tempt fate, the blue-haired woman immediately set about licking Max's pussy rather than wait for a response. The squeals of pleasure commenced instantly as Chloe began lapping up the sweet fluids.

«You could have –ahh-- at least used the instant camera,» Max panted, spreading her sentence over several short breaths. Chloe had by this point added a finger, as her tongue was primarily used to put pressure on the clit. «Last time you left pictures 'for posterity' on my digital camera, the director of that one art gallery in New York almost saw it all.»

«Doesn't matter to me, baby,» Chloe said, her voice slightly distorted as she couldn't be bothered to stop using her tongue for something as trivial as talking. «So what if some old suit sees the mess I make of you, if anything that's bragging rights.»

«Uh huh,» Max moaned in response, a sly smile forming on her lips. «You remember it was Halloween the last time we saw each other before I left for New York, yes? What were you wearing again?» As expected, the licking suddenly halted for a split second as Chloe remembered, a lump forming in her throat.

«Halloween '17,» she said after a pause. «You had been to Europe for a month, so we did Halloween and your birthday on the same weekend.» Satisfied that she had proved to Max that she did indeed remember, she felt it unecessary to go into detail about the kinky slave Princess Jasmine outfit Max had forced her to wear for the duration of that weekend. Oh, the stains we left on that silk bra, she recalled fondly. 

Smirking inbetween groans, the memories of that weekend seemed to have been exactly what Max needed to push herself to the edge as her moans progressively got louder. An opportunity Chloe saw and decided to capitalize on.

«Still, even if most of those pictures were of me,» she began, in the husky voice she saved for when she was trying to be extra seductive. «I recall there being a few of you as well, mistress.» A shiver passed through Max's body in response to the final syllables. Chloe continued. «I bet you get off on the idea of showing those pictures to people. On the thought of showing people just how much of a pervert you can be. How much of a slut.» That had done it, Max's cup was finally full and as she began to quiver and shake in the throes of orgasm, a howl erupted from her lungs as she squirted all over Chloe's face, already wet from the enthusiastic licking.

A minute or two passed before either woman said anything. Max lay there panting as her body gradually gave her control again as it stopped convulsing, and Chloe laid her head on her girlfriend's thigh as she stared at her lovingly, tracing small circles on the inside of her thigh with her index finger.

«Wow.» Max said at last. «Just wow. Give me just a second to rehydrate and I'll do you back,» she continued as she mustered enough strength to rise to her feet. Chloe, exhausted as well, also got up only to immediately wander over to the couch and crash back down.

«Don't worry about it babe, seeing that was honestly more than enough for me tonight. I'm spent, just bring me a glass of water too and we'll call it even.» Surprised, Max gave her girlfriend an inquisitive look. 

«You sure? Saying no thanks to an orgasm doesn't sound like something my Chloe would do.» After recieving confirmation and then requesting it for a second time, Max turned on her heel and made for the kitchen, but after a few steps she stopped and turned back around. As Chloe watched in wonder, the brunette approached the TV stand and picked up the camera her girlfriend had sat down a half hour earlier. With a flick of her finger the light came on, and with a trained eye she approached the blue-haired girl.

«What are you-» this time it was Chloe's turn to be interrupted by the shutter, as Max snapped a closeup of her face. «Hey, let me see!» she exclaimed once Max began laughing.

The brunette moved over to sit down in Chloe's lap as she raised her arms to give a better view of the screen on the camera. Chloe saw herself, though even she did not immediately recognize herself. 

«Wow, you really got me good,» she admitted, looking at the still reflection of her own face, drenched from chin to scalp and with tufts of wet hair sticking to her face. Her eyes were tired and the slight layer of mascara she had applied the day before had begun to run slightly. «Why'd you take this?» she asked, extending an arm around Max's waist and giving a loving squeeze.

«I dunno,» Max replied slowly after a brief pause. «I think I finally get it, why you keep taking pictures of me in inappropriate situations. It's like... Like if you got the chance to snap a pic of Aphrodite or whatever, you know? You owe it to yourself to do it.» With a genuinely smile Chloe's eyebrows shot up.

«Aphrodite?» she laughed, as if to test the sound of it. «Nah, if either of us is the goddess of passion and beauty, it's gotta be you babe. I've always seen myself as more of an Artemis, y'know. Goddess of the hunt, warrior queen and all that.»

«Mhm, really now? And where does chastity fit into that theory, if I may ask?» Max replied with a teasing smile. «Or did we not watch the same movie?» Chloe simply shrugged and gave another gentle squeeze before answering.

«Eh, I may or may not have been a bit distracted near the end there.»


End file.
